Countering FX
In some circumstances one FX may counter another, negating it. Generally for two FX to counter each other they must have opposed descriptors. For example, light and darkness FX can counter each other as can heat and cold, water and fire, and so forth. In some cases FX of the same descriptor can also counter each other. The GM is the final arbiter as to whether or not an FX of a particular descriptor can counter another. The Nullify FX can counter any FX of a particular descriptor (or even any FX at all) depending on how it is configured. How Countering Works To counter an FX, you must be able to use your FX as an Interrupt. For most FX, this requires you to take a Ready action. In doing so, you wait to complete your action until your opponent tries to use an FX. You may still move or take another action, since ready is only one action. You must be able to use the countering FX as one or fewer actions to ready it. FX usable as an Interrupt do not require a ready action; you can use them to counter at any time. FX requiring two actions or longer cannot counter another FX in combat, although they may potentially counter ongoing FX. If an opponent attempts to use an FX you are able to counter, use your countering FX as your readied action. You and your opponent must make an opposed Focus check, with the following modifiers: * The character with a higher FX rank gains 1 bonus to the Focus check. If the difference in FX rank is 5 or more, the character with the higher ranks instead gains 2 bonuses. If the difference in FX rank is 10 or more, the character with the higher ranks instead gains 3 bonuses. * If a character chooses to spend 2 ready actions instead of 1, the character gains 1 Bonus to his or her Focus check. * If a character attempts to perform an Instant Counter (see below), he or she suffers 2 penalties to his or her Focus check. If your Focus check result is higher than your opponent's, the FX is countered. If you fail, your opponent instead suffers 2 penalties to the effect modifier for the result of that FX. If you fail by 5 or more, your opponent only suffers 1 penalty. If you fail by 10 or more, your opponent's FX function without any penalty. Countering Ongoing FX You can also counter a maintained or lasting FX, or the lingering results of an instant FX (like flames ignited by fiery Damage). This requires a normal use of the countering FX and an opposed Focus check, as above. If you are successful, you negate the FX (although the opposing character can attempt to re-establish it normally). If countering a lingering FX no longer under the user’s control, you make a Focus check as usual, but the Difficulty is simply 10 plus the rank of the FX, since there’s no real opposition. You gain a bonus to your Focus check if the FX has been active for 1 or rounds, 2 bonuses if the FX has been active for 5 or more rounds, and 3 bonuses if the FX has been active for 10 rounds (1 minute) or longer. Even if you fail to completely counter a lingering FX, reducing its ranks as above will make it easier for future attempts to counter it. Reduce the FX's effective ranks for both its effect and for the purpose of future countering attempts. Instant Countering As a skill challenge to your Focus check, you can accept 2 penalties to counter another FX as an Interrupt using an FX that normally requires one or fewer actions without the need to Ready an action to do so. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX